My Thoughts and My Heart
by The Heart of Hope
Summary: These are drabbles of Naruto and what he feels towards everyone in the show.
1. The Hidden Village

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. It belongs to the creator, and everyone knows wouldn't do a very good job.

**A/N:** This is inspired by Naruto's feelings. I write my own lyrics now because I learned I am not allowed to do that before. The best song to listen to is this song, so please enjoy this small drabble.

* * *

Dedicated to: The Hidden Village

_Broken past_

_Thoughts drift of my scars_

_The words replay that I would never forget_

_Memories are engulfed by my brain_

I hate my past. I remember every moment of my past, but I wished I would forget the sadness and loneliness I had to encounter. It haunted me eveyday, letting me reliving every moment in my mind. I remember the whispers as I passed by. The words were like piercing knife into my skin. It hurt that much. The words always played in my mind, like a broken record. I still go through it, even now. _Monster, Monster._ I had no idea what that word meant. I am not a monster, just a normal boy.

_Truth hurts_

_I never dreamed of the horrors of what I am_

_Truly unlike another_

_Answers are revealed_

I began to understand what the painful words meant. After that day, I learned why I was treated like garbage, like I was some kind of outcast. It was an unfortunate day for me too. Mizuki-sensei told me the truth. I was the holder of the Nine tails. This was the secret everyone was forbidden to tell my generation. And me.

_Nothing but a outcast_

_A loser_

_A nobody_

I am different compared to everyone else. I was a freak. I didn't belong with them. I know I will never be like a normal child.

_Every pair of eyes sees me in the same way_

_The blame_

_No one would see past my mask_

I was seen as the Nine tails, the beast who destroys everything it touches. The Nine tails was the cause of the loss of many lives. He killed the Fourth Hokage to save the village, endangering my life. I was the chosen one to protect the King of Beasts until my death. He was the reason of my painful past. The beatings, the painful words.

always live my life to redeem myself. I am not like what they thought. I _have_ the beast, I am_ not_ him. I want everyone to acknowledge my existence. My dream is to become the next Hokage. That is my very reason because I want everyone to know one thing: I protect my precious people. Would a demon do that? No. They could care less.

I keep this secret deep down to the very core of my heart. None of my friends know the truth about me and the Nine tails. They do wonder about my abnormal chakra and why I have two chakras, but it seems they loose interest. It's good for me, I am not ready to tell them the truth. I don't know if they'll accept me. The only people who know are the older ninjas.

_Just a mask_

_My heart falling_

_Myself falling_

_I can no longer cry, it shows my true pain_

_The true me_

Every passing day, I cover up my pain and insecurities. I keep a smile no matter because feeling this way heals me more inside. I highly doubt it would do that. I don't want people to know I am actually hurting. It hurts more if they worry. No one considers my feelings anyways. Everyone is caught up in their own world.

I can't cry because it's too hard. If I cry, it shows I am weak and you guys win.

I feel a hole in my heart that will never fade away. I keep living my life with such a pain. My heart was never full in the first place. The pain of my past was the cause of that. I will look at my past the same way, somehow, I am still living in the same state...in my mind.

_Lonliness is all I feel_

_Something you wouldn't understand_

_You have someone, I don't_

_Just someone with no life_

_No one would love someone like me_

This pain was by you. I was always alone. I have no family. There wasn't really anybody there for me. I had to learn to live by myself, seeing my life in the same perspective. As I continue living, my past will catch up with me. It already has. I can only deal with this pain by protecting those I love. Even protecting them, I will have this pain.

It scares me because No one will love me. I don't know what everyone's reaction to my secret about the Nine tails.


	2. To My Cherry Blossom

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I only own these drabbles. Please don't sue me.

**A/N**: Hey I'm back! This is the second drabble dedicated to Naruto's only love, Sakura.

* * *

Invisible

_Nothing to you_

_I am just there_

_Trying to get your undivided attention_

_You don't see me_

_It hurts? Did you know?_

_To feel like I am a child again_

I am invisible to you. You act like I don't exist. I was an annoying person in your perspective. I tried to get your attention for many years, but your attention was...somewhere else. It was towards my rival, Uchiha Sasuke. It hurts to feel this much pain, to be rejected by the person you love and care about.

You treat me like everyone else. You give me a certain evaluation: a loser and someone who doesn't measure up to the cool Sasuke. I hear it all the time. You don't know me at all. You see me in one side, there is more to me than meets the eye. I wish you would see me in a different way. I wish you would open your eyes and get to know me.

Do you wanna know something? I feel invisible everyday. Everyone treated me like garbage and that I wasn't like everyone else. I felt like an outcast, someone who didn't fit in with everyone. I was abnormal. I bet you thought of me the same way. Do you know how much it hurts?

_You're everything to me_

_I love you too much_

_I know_

_Your heart is for another_

I love you so much, but I know you'll never see me that way. I proved my love for you so many times. I saved your life so many times at the cost of my own life. You always thought it was the all powerful Sasuke. I hate that. I feel so insignificant. One thing, Sakura. You are seeing me in a different life.

_I'll just stay the same way_

_Ignored by you_

_A nobody_

You ignore me and treated me like an outcast. You thought you knew me, but you don't. You still don't know me at all. Everybody doesn't. Not everybody, only the elders. I don't let anyone know because I don't want anyone to hate me, like the way you did before. If you found the truth, you'd hate me. I am the fault of so many deaths. I will never tell you about the Nine tails. It scares the heck out of me that you'll reject me like the way you did before. I'll just stay invisible.


	3. To Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in anime or manga. It belongs to the author. This is only a fanfic.

**A/N:** This is about Naruto's feelings and thoughts towards Sasuke. It explains about their friendship. I hope you like this.

* * *

_No better than everyone_

_Feel insignificant _

_My true rival_

_Am I shadow?_

_Someone to be compared to?_

You're my best friend. You are like a brother to me, but you had the same thoughts as everyone. You treated me like an outcast, like I was some kind of trash. I was always been told to be more like you, but I always try to outshine you. I always try to be better than you because those words made me feel so insignificant. The more I did to outshine you, I made so much mistakes and I began to feel that way.

I wanted everyone to see me as the person I've become, not a monster or anything like you. I was always compared, a shadow in your talent. It is because your the last survivor the Uchiha clan, a special clan. You were treated like a King, but I, I was treated like a monster or a lowly class human.

_I am not you_

_I am me_

_I don't want to be like you, traitor_

I don't want to be like you. Your nothing but a traitor, joining Orochimaru for power. You don't want to be like Itachi, you're wrong. You are becoming him. You want power, so did he. You treated everyone like you were better. I hated that about you. You had everything I wanted. I want to be loved by the people of the village, but you threw it away for power?

You are smothering me. You always have to jump in the rescue because of your Uchiha pride. I don't care. I am always pressured to get stronger than you. I am losing control of everything. The Nine tails is taking over and I might lose myself. I feel like I am. It's unfair.

_Ironic isn't it?_

_Power is switching_

_I am in your place and your in mine_

You always thought of me as a loser or an idiot. I know what you think of me. Everything is changing. These changes are making you intimidated because I am getting stronger than you. Your thoughts of me are wrong. You feel insignificant comapared to my power.

_My best friend_

_No longer the person I knew_

_Then again, you didn't know me well either_

I might fail to bring you back, just for everyone. The people of the village misses you. There is one thing I wished you would know. Everyone was always disappointed in what I do, but I am disappointed in you. You shouldn't have left. Everyone misses you, especially your closest friend and your brother figure.

* * *

**A/N: **Please Review! Constructive critism is good, I don't mind. I hope I didn't make Naruto sound strange LOL.


	4. To Kakashi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in anime or manga. It belongs to the author. This is only a fanfic.

**A/N**: This is the next drabble, Naruto to Kakashi. Haven't you noticed the way Kakashi treats Naruto? It's kinda rude, carrying more for the pesky Sasuke. I hate him a lot.

* * *

**To Kakashi**

_Secrets known_

_Treated differently_

_Hated _

_No difference_

You're no different. You treat me like the villagers and my team. You even know my secret, Sensei. I hate that I am always second place. You won't even acknowledge my being. I think it's because of the Nine tails, I took your sensei's life. Why can't you see it's not my fault?

You treat Sasuke like he is so special, just because he is from the Uchiha Clan. When I asked for help to train me, you rejected my offer and took Sasuke instead. You wanted to train Sasuke, to gain more power. Are you blind? Do you see how power hungry he is? Is he your prized pupil? I bet he is. It hurts to be treated like this, like being shoved into a box.

_Not there to help_

_Just stood there_

_Do you want me to die?_

You weren't even there when the Itachi and Kisame tried to bring me to their headquarters. I had no idea what was going on, only my new sensei Jairiya showed up. He protected me. I couldn't believe it.

I know you were in the hospital, under the Tsukoyomi from the Sharingan. You were ill, so I could expect less from you. I bet if you weren't, you wouldn't help me.

_Ashamed_

_A darkening reminder of your past_

_Sees me like "those" people_

You're ashamed of me. Just like everyone else. Sometimes I wonder what you think of me, if I am a Monster to you. Through your eyes, I bet you think of me like the villagers. Nothing but a monster.

For me, You weren't a good teacher to begin with. You chose favourites. You're no different, thinking the same way as everyone else. It's always Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

**A/N: **Please review!


	5. To Neji

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. You already know this by now. I can't draw like him and I can't make a good storyline like him. And I rather not. This is a fan fiction.

**A/N: **YAY! Another one. This is about Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

**You Understand me?**

_We are similar_

_So many differences_

_Unlike the same circumstances_

I hated you. You were mean to someone I cared about, your cousin. Why would you treat someone like that? You acted like an inhuman person. I wanted revenge, for almost killing your cousin. My anger got the best of me, but before I knew it...I was to spar against a Hyugga.

We fought each other, but your words kept haunting inside of me. It bothered me a lot. You kept saying that no matter how hard I try or anyone like me, a dead last, we would never beat a genius. I wanted to prove your wrong. I wanted to show you that hard work did pay off.

_A Mark_

_Something kept as a burden_

_We are alike_

I learned the truth why you kept mumbling the repeated words over and over again. It was a seal that you were cursed for the rest of your life. That someone putted on you to mark you, like you were different compared to your cousin. You hated that feeling, have a seal on your body that you had no say in the matter.

It was a feeling I understood. You were put a burden on, like I was. I carried a demon unlike you, who had your family's honour on the seal, to serve the Main Branch. I carried a monster that made everyone hated me. I couldn't tell you this, but I understood how you felt. We are alike.

_My revenge came true_

_It wasn't a good feeling_

_At least...I knew the truth_

Finally. I proved I did beat you.


	6. To Gaara

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. You already know this by now. I can't draw like him and I can't make a good storyline like him. And I rather not. This is a fan fiction.

**A/N:** YAY! Another one. This is about Gaara of the Desert.

* * *

**We Are The Same**

_I saw a reflection_

_Different somehow_

_Brothers Alike_

You were someone I had never met before. You had all this power, something I couldn't comprehend. You were stronger than Sasuke, especially the first time I met you. You appeared silently out of no where, and stopped your comrades from hurting Konohamaru. You're power excited me, that I wanted to battle against someone like you.

When you fought against bushy brows, I learnt that you were a monster. Someone who would kill no matter what. You were cold individual, and killed ruthlessly. You creeped me out, that I was scared of your power.

Gai-sensei stopped the battle, but I couldn't help notice. You clutched you're head like you were going insane, like something was controlling you.

We met again at the Hospital, where bushy brows was. You wanted to kill him, even though you won the battle. I couldn't understand why. Wasn't beating him enough? Until...I heard you're story.

_The past engraved our hearts_

_The words that quiver_

_The truth begins to show_

A story so sad, that made me quiver in fear. You're father spoiled you, but he was scared of what you were. Shukaku, as you said, was sealed by your very father. When I heard those words...I knew. We were a like. We were demon containers to protect the village from these monsters. You were treated badly. You...were alone.

The very purpose you had been was given to you disappeared right in front of you, that you felt a certain emptiness. You had to fight your very existence on your own with nobody to guide you through. You found the solution, but not the thing I wanted to hear. You're sole purpose, as you thought: To kill any existence to make you happy.

So many questions filled my head. We are so alike, but yet we're so different. It scared the hell out of me. If I didn't have anyone, like Iruka-sensei? Would I've become like you? Like a blood thirsty monster. I didn't know how to react. I stepped back, frozen in fear.

No words came out. I forgot where I was, my surroundings melted away and I focused on one thing. You. Gaara of the Desert.

* * *

_Changes of views_

_The best of friends_

_Brothers_

When we fought in the forest, you became someone I couldn't fight against. Our level of power was different; I didn't know I could beat you. But I had to, or I would lose my precious people. Sakura-chan and Sasuke were important to me, if you hurt them, I would fight to the death.

We fought. I won the battle. I remembered the words that came from my mouth. It hits you, that we were a like. That you could change. I knew one thing...

We've become close friends. You became my precious person. Someone who understood me.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope I did well on this. This is just what Naruto thinks about Gaara, a fellow demon container. Well thanxs and review!


End file.
